


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: Whore!Keith

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [11]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by <a href="http://todeskun.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://todeskun.livejournal.com/"><strong>todeskun</strong></a></p></blockquote>





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: Whore!Keith

It was always the same. Just when he had everything going the way he liked it, they'd do this. They expected ... 'things'. Well, one thing.

Exclusivity.

He'd thought Sven would understand, but apparently not, given what he'd just said.

'Be mine - only mine.'

Nice idea, marginally attractive. Marginally. If it weren't for hot, sweaty nights with Hunk, the mornings he'd snuck into Lance's shower, and control room shifts spent making out with Pidge, then ... well, yes, it would be attractive.

"Keith?" Sven was waiting ... _expecting_ ... and it was annoying.

He turned and kissed Sven, deep, intoxicating, and whispered against his lips, "Ain't gonna happen, Sven."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://todeskun.livejournal.com/profile)[**todeskun**](http://todeskun.livejournal.com/)


End file.
